narutoxfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Processo
Os Julgamentos têm dois modos de dificuldade - Normal e Hard, sendo que só se tem acesso ao Modo Hard após completar o Modo Normal. Você ganha materiais que podem ser usados no Ferreiro ( Fortificar - Forjar ) após concluir julgamentos. Nos julgamentos você luta contra inimigos e Boss's. Você pode fazer os julgamentos gratuitamente uma vez por dia, Podendo redifinir por 50 Gold ( Cupons) até no máximo 3 vezes. Para usar o Modo de Batalha-Auto tem de ser no minimo Vip 6. Julgamento Genin (Nv. 30) O Julgamento Genin é desbloqueado no Nivel 30. No Modo Normal obtem-se materiais do Set da Neve, após conclusão do mesmo obtem-se Material do Set das Chamas. No Modo Dificil obtem-se Material do Set Chamas, após conclusão do mesmo obtem-se Material do Set Primavera. 'Hyuuga Hinata' Nivel: 31 (Normal) - 41 (Dificil) HP: 6250 (Normal) - 17.200 (Dificil) Skill Usada: 8 Trigramas, 8 Palmas: Rotação Aumenta o Poder da Defesa ---- 'Hyuuga Neji' Nivel: 35 (Normal) - 45 (Dificil) HP: 11.750 (Normal) - 50.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Golpe do colapso dos 8 Portões Diminiu a Taxa de Bloqueio dos Inimigos ---- 'Temari' Nivel: 39 (Normal) - 49 (Dificil) HP: 31.750 (Normal) - 70.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Armadilha Controla os Inimigos por 3 turnos. ---- 'Yamato' Nivel: 40 (Normal) - Level 50 (Dificil) HP: 30.000 (Normal) - 75.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Espinho Mortal Ataca todos os inimigos. Teste da Akatsuki (Nv. 50) Akatsuki's lair is unlocked upon reaching level 50. Normal mode offers Mist items as drops and Spring items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Spring items as drops and Rock items upon completion. 'Deidara' Nivel: 53 (Normal) - 61 (Dificil) HP: 50.020 (Normal) - 96.820 (Dificil) Skill usada: Argila Explosiva Diminiu a Defesa de todos os inimigos. ---- 'Kakuzu' Nivel: 57 (Normal) - 65 (Dificil) HP: 61300 (Normal) - 119380 (Dificil) Skill usada: Atsugai Zukokku Ataca todos os inimigos. ---- 'Itachi' Nivel: 61 (Normal) - 69 (Dificil) HP: 82.300 (Normal) - 157.414 (Dificil) Skill usada: Tsukuyomi Ataca todos os inimigos com chance de os controlar durante 3 turnos. ---- 'Sasori' Nivel: 62 (Normal) - 70 (Dificil) HP: 87.600 (Normal) - 250.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Areia de Ferro Ataca todos os inimigos com chance de os controlar durante 3 turnos. Teste do Kage (Nv. 70) Kage's Trial can be unlocked once you reached Level 70. Normal mode offers Blood-Forged material for drops and Rock material upon completion. Hard Mode offers Rock material for drops and Water Spirit material upon completion. '3º Tsuchikage' Nivel: 70 (Normal) - 76 (Dificil) HP: 161.704 (Normal) - 450.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Desmantelamento Atómico Ataca todos os inimigos. ---- 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' Nivel: 71 (Normal) - 78 (Dificil) HP: 164.693 (Normal) - 300.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Selo do Demónio da Morte Ataca todos os inimigos, aumenta a defesa, chance de paralisar durante um turno. ---- 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' Nivel: 74 (Normal) - 82 (Dificil) HP: 280.000 (Normal) - 352.040 (Dificil) Skill usada: Selo do Demónio da Morte Ataca todos os inimigos, aumenta a defesa, chance de paralisar durante um turno. ---- '4º Raikage' Nivel: 75 (Normal) - 83 (Dificil) HP: 400.000 (Normal) - 453.700 (Dificil) Skill usada: Machado Trovão Attack all enemies. Julgamento do Senhor da Guerra (Nv. 80) Warlord's Trial can be unlocked once you reached Level 80. Normal mode offers you Fire-Forged material on drops and Water Spirit material on completion on easy, while on hard you can get Water Spirit material on drops and Thunder Spirit material on completion. ---- 'Tsunade' Nivel: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Dificil) HP: 391.780 (Normal) - 422.500 (Dificil) Skill usada: 100 Curas Ataca a Vanguarda inimiga, enorme taxa de crescimento. ---- 'Hashirama Senju' Level: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Dificil) HP: 456.100 (Normal) - 506.980 (Dificil) Skill used: Deep Forest Bloom Attacks all enemies, heals self. ---- 'Namikaze Minato' Nivel: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Dificil) HP: 438.340 (Normal) - 593.380 (Dificil) Skill usada: Jutsu do Deus do Trovão Voador .Ataca todos os inimigos, chance de parilisar, aumenta a taxa de defesa da Vanguarda aliada. ---- 'Tobirama Senju' Nivel: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Dificil) HP: 577.056 (Normal) - 698.980 (Dificil) Skill usada: Broca de Água Endurecida Ataca todos os inimigos. Julgamento de Deus (Nv. 90) God's Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 90. Normal mode offers Wind Spirit materials for drops and Thunder Spirit items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Thunder Spirit materials for drops and Soulhunt Items upon completion. ---- 'Tobi' Nivel: 91 (Normal) - 97 (Dificil) HP: 518.750 (Normal) - 858.100 (Dificil) Skill usada: Kamui: Explosão Ataca todos os inimigos, diminiu a defesa dos inimigos. ---- 'Deus (Pain)' Nivel: 93 (Normal) - 99 (Dificil) HP: 620.500 (Normal) - 1.078.100 (Dificil) Skill usada: Devastação Planetária Ataca todos os inimigos. ---- 'Konan' Nivel: 95 (Normal) - 100 (Dificil) HP: 776.012 (Normal) - 1.300.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Anjo de Papel Ataca todos os inimigos, paralisa a Vanguarda. ---- 'Caminho Exterior (Nagato)' Nivel: 95 (Normal) - 100 (Dificil) HP: 933.280 (Normal) - 1.500.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Pulsador Universal Ataca todos os inimigos. Teste de Samsara (Nv. 100) Transmorph Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 100. Normal mode offers Spirithunt materials for drops and Soulhunt items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Soulhunt materials for drops and Purple Flame Items upon completion. ---- 'Kisame' Nivel: 101 (Normal) - 107 (Dificil) HP: 725.800 (Normal) - 1.062.100 (Dificil) Skill usada: Mergulho do Tubarão Ataca a Vanguarda inimiga. ---- 'Konan' Nivel: 103 (Normal) - 109 (Dificil) HP: 1.005.000 (Normal) - 1.423.600 (Dificil) Skill usada: Reencarnação de Papel Cura-se continuamente em 50% de HP perdida durante 3 turnos( não pode ser debufada pela skill Eclipsar. ---- 'Itachi' Nivel: 105 (Normal) - 110 (Dificil) HP: 1.023.100 (Normal) - 1.790.350 (Dificil) Skill usada: Bola de Fogo do Dragão Ataca todos os inimigos, chance média de paralisar a equipa inimiga durante 3 turnos. ---- 'Itachi S' Nivel: 105 (Normal) - 110 (Dificil) HP: 1.305.480 (Normal) - 1.957.510 (Dificil) Skill usada: Tsukuyomi Ataca todos os inimigos, paralisa a Vanguarda inimiga. Teste do Mentor (Nv. 110) Mentor's Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 110. Normal mode offers Water Fog materials for drops and Purple Flame items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Purple Flame materials for drops and Demonic Items upon completion. 'Sarutobi Asuma' Nivel: 111 (Normal) - 117 (Dificil) HP: 1.217.620 (Normal) - 2.032.780 (Dificil) Skill usada: Jutsu da Substituição Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a taxa de acerto dos inimigos durante 2 turnos. ---- 'Yuuhi Kurenai' Nivel: 113 (Normal) - 119 (Dificil) HP: 1.570.820 (Normal) - 2.944.280 (Dificil) Skill usada: Cobra da Destruição Ataca a Vanguarda inimiga, aumenta a taxa de danos durante 3 turnos. ---- 'Mitarachi Anko' Nivel: 115 (Normal) - 120 (Dificil) HP: 1.743.560 (Normal) - 3.159.020 (Dificil) Skill usada: Grande Rio de Lama Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a fúria em 50. ---- 'Maito Gai' Nivel: 115 (Normal) - 120 (Dificil) HP: 2.100.560 (Normal) - 3.207.620 (Dificil) Skill usada: Muro de Lama Ataca todos os inimigos, chance média de paralisar os inimigos durante 3 turnos. Julgamento de Reencarnação (Nv. 120) Reanimation Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 120. Normal mode offers Violet materials for drops and Demonic items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Demonic materials for drops and - Insanity items upon completion. 'Haku Reanimado' Nivel: 121 (Normal) - 127 (Dificil) HP: 2.175.800 (Normal) - 3.146.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Espelho do Gelo da Morte Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a taxa de acerto dos inimigos durante 2 turnos. ---- 'Zabuza Reanimado' Nivel: 123 (Normal) - 129 (Dificil) HP: 2.692.800 (Normal) - 3.795.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Morte Silenciosa Ataca a Vanguarda inimiga, aumenta a própria taxa de dano durante 3 turnos. ---- 'Mizukage Reanimado' Nivel: 125 (Normal) - 130 (Dificil) HP: 4.045.200 (Normal) - 6.685.300 (Dificil) Skill usada: Golpe da Névoa Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a fúria dos inimigos em 50 pontos. ---- 'Raikage Reanimado' Nivel: 125 (Normal) - 130 (Dificil) HP: 3.153.600 (Normal) - 6.984.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Ataque Trovão Ataca todos os inimigos, uma chance massiva de paralisar os inimigos durante 2 turnos. Julgamento das Nove Caudas (Nv. 130) Trial of the Nine Tails can be unlocked once you reach Level 130. Normal mode offers - materials for drops and - items upon completion. Hard Mode offers - materials for drops and - Items upon completion. 'Caminho Exterior Kimimaro' Nivel: 132 (Normal) - 138 (Dificil) HP: 3.440.800 (Normal) - 5.808.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Dança da Samambaia Ataca a Vanguarda inimiga, aumenta o seu Ataque durante 2 turnos. ---- 'Caminho Exterior Kakashi' Nivel: 134 (Normal) - 139 (Dificil) HP: 4.012.800 (Normal) - 6.124.800 (Dificil) Skill usada: Cão Relampago Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a Agilidade dos inimigos durante 3 turnos. ---- 'Caminho Exterior Pain' Nivel: 136 (Normal) - 140 (Dificil) HP: 4.930.200 (Normal) - 7.251.200 (Dificil) Skill usada: Devastação Planetária Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a furia 5 pontos e reduz a taxa de evitar dano dos inimigos durante 3 turnos. ---- 'Caminho Exterior Kyuubi' Nivel: 136 (Normal) - 140 (Dificil) HP: 5.544.000 (Normal) - 22.880.000 (Dificil) Skill usada: Kamui: Explosão Ataca todos os inimigos, diminui a defesa dos inimigos durante 3 turnos. ----